School Clubs
Ability Oriented * #wixardreanimation * #Wixempath - Charlie Oak - People with emotion based abilities * #wixghostclub - Julian - Only ghosts/ ghost powers * #WixHeadBats - Torbin Wildern - Paradigm only? * #Wixhealers - Briar Lovelace Wood * #WixNecromany- Luna Adams * #wixvision - Hecate Abiezer - For people who have past, present, or future visions * #wixvoodoo - Nekhbet Achebe Chaotic Clubs * #wixardchaosbeans - Mari Killiun - Only paradigm * #wixchaoscrewbois - Arenis Milford Creativity (Writing, Art, Etc.) * #wixartclub Disabilities * #autisticWixards - Briar Lovelace Wood * #wixasl - Delilah Jardim Dream Related * #WixDreams - Anastasia Bergins Dueling * #wixardduelers - Crowley Nix - Magic * #wixfightclub Elements * #ElementalClub - Invidia Perlamin Family Related * #sanctuaryunseen - Nyxx Drago * #wixorphans - Katharina Eswald Fun Oriented * #wixardacademyhostclub - Shell Wyvern * #wixardacademyhostessclub - Esamae Sokai * #wixardanimeclub - Scarlen Draxion * #WixConspiracyClub - Josaline Chiman * #WixDnDclub - kid_with_no_nxme * #wixkaraokeparty - Delilah Jardim * #wixminecraftclub - Jojo Valkerie * #wixnapclub - Poppy Carwyn * #wixShutUpAndDance - Charlie Oak Food Related * #WixardBakery - Eli Penning * #wixcookingclub - Rocketshoes * #WixLunchers - Primrose Shroom Job Related * #wixcircus - Melion Coy * #wixcrafters - Arslan Nathanson * #wixstitchers - Melody Kingston Music * #wixbandenchantless - Indra Gale * #Wixchoir - Cornelius Grey Nature * #NaturalPresevationSociety - Chloris Evermore II * #TheWixGarden - Dionysus * #wixbotanyclub - Tia * #wixplantclub - The Goblin King Personality * #adoptingintroverts - Circe Veleda - extroverted students to adopt introverted friends * #introvertadopted - Heather Sharp - introverts who the extroverts adopted * #sunshinesquad - Faye Rath * #thematchbox - Thomas * #wixhamilton - Maya Forester * #wixleague - Rei Walsh - in character league nerds * #wixloners - Leon Calderos Pride * #wixprideclub Protection Related * #wixprotectionsquad * #wixsofties - Rowan Tuatha - For the protection squad to protect Eros Rebels * #WixAnarchyClub - madd * #wixdelinquents - AceAzar Eros Religion * #CthuluClub - Briar Lovelace Wood * #wixbabyyodaclub- cocofusion - Cult of baby yoda worshippers * #WixMythology - Sef Aesdottir Science * #wixalchemist - Milo Eberwine * #wixardastronomy - Seris Von Brandt School Functioning * #activitiesclub - Venus Orchard - Party planning * #wixDC - Eros Satra - Disciplinary * #wixjournalismclub - I am a little soup boy Species * #notsodead - Marlowe Odelle - For people who come back to life even if not fully * #wixelves - Astraea Willow Moonshine * #wixfaefolk - Darcy Ellis * #wixghoulboiclub - Octavia Ravenwood * #WixMonsterAwareness - Leon Crimson * #wixnonhuman - Circe Veleda - Not humans or not entirely humans * #wixsiren - AceAzar * #wixvampires - Neoma Invidia Sports * #SwimWix - smallmilkman * #wixardcheer - Priscilla Ohmnson - Cheerleaders * #wixarddanceteam - Lillian Koskvit * #wixflag - Aidan Innsmouth - Sport Study Related * #wixardstudyclub - Scarlett Reeves - Homework * #wixbookclub - Rocketshoes * #wixstudygroup - Arslan Nathanson - Magic * #wixtutors - Francine Luceat Squad * #Wizhypesquad - Taelyn "Tae" Pierce Theater * #wixtheatercompany (OFFICIAL) Time Related * #timeywimeygang - Liam Brieman Category:School Clubs